BTFF: Heroes (In development)
Plot Wiki Wars focuses on the lives of a group of teenaged protégés attempting to establish themselves as proven wiki heroes as they deal with normal adolescent issues and There New Powers in their personal lives Synopsis Long ago, Scientists discovered A new race of Super Human Beings called "Wikians". These Beings Live in an Underground Country, Called Wikia. In this Country Lies groups of Wiki's or organizations trying to help These Humans Help control there Powers and There Powers as well. There's One Certain Wiki, That was the Start of this War with Humans and Wikians. That is the Ben 10 Fan Fiction wiki. That wiki is in Fanon City, All around wikia Users have different and Unique Abilites. Some choose to use it for Good, Some choose to use it for Evil. Characters Main Characters Duncan Cook- Duncan Cook is The Founder of Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki. After he created the Wiki, He just disappeared. People Have suspected He Got Captured By the Scientist of the Top-World, But No one Knows for sure. He was a Wikian, His Superhuman ability was Superhuman Mimicry. He Was able to Replicate any Power by any Physical Touch. "Nick" Nicholas Fusion- The Most Powerful Wikian in BTFF. Nick is usually Serious at Times, When he needs to He gets sarcastic and Jokeful. His Best friend is Sub and He has a very Hateful passion of the Scientists Because they took the one thing he loved. He usually has a glare in his face most of the Time. Nick's Superhuman ability is Energy Absorption, Energy Re-direction, Energy Transfer, and Super sonic Flight. "Zon" Zonarious Zonator- Zon is usually Referred to as "The Pet" of the wiki. He Usually Cracks Joke Half of the Time and is Usually Confused Most of the Time. He has a love for vulpimancers, Even thinking he is one Himself.His best friend is Lego and speedy. His Life dream is to discover the first ever Vulpimancer. Zon's Superhuman Abilites are Enhanced Senses. Super Smell, Super Hearing, Super sight, and Danger sensing. Sub-Sub is The Tough Guy of The Wiki. He's always Helping around and trying to solve problem's. His best friend is Nick, He's usually serious but Sub can be soft and Jokeful At times. His big dream is to one day Be apart of the Wiki Council and to Meet duncan Cook. Sub's Superhuman abilites is Super Strength. Christopher Chris/"Lego"- Lego is The giant Fanboy of the Wiki. His best friend is Zon and Speedy. He has a Very High imagination and is one of the youngest Users in the Wiki. He's a Goofball and a Little Light-headed, Usually not being serious at serious moments. But is very Kind and Loving at the same time. Lego's Superhuman ability is Elasticity, He can stretch any limb of his body at longer distances. "Speedy"/Ivy- Speedy, One of the very few Girl Members of the Wiki. Her best friends are Zon, ahmad, and Lego. She likes to sing, and draw and Write In her daily life. Her Super Human ability is Super speed. Ahmad- The Foreign Exchange Wikian. He hasn't been here too long and is just Now learning the ropes and Learning about the whole war. He has the power of teleportation. Toon-One of the more experienced Users in the wiki, He's basically like your guide to being a sucssesful User. His best friend is Sci and He has the superhuman ability of Sonic screaming. Edward "Ed'"- '''Ed is one of the new users, He's very kind and Helpful. He gets along with most of the users and Respects everyone. He has the superhuman ability of X-ray Vision. He can see through Solid Objects. '''Jackson "Jack"'- Jack is a Funny and Wild User of the Wiki. He's been here for awhile and understand everything. He's always causing a wreck or rucus and has a habit of destroying things. He has the ability to Control and Manipulate any form of Heat. (Fire, Lava, Heat Radiation, etc) Ulti- Category:Series Category:User Series